1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a load-hoisting assembly to be fixed to a pair of rails of the deck railing of a large pleasure boat such as a rail boat. More particularly, the assembly is for hoisting and storing the outboard motor of a dinghy or the like tender, onto the said railing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice, in this field of large pleasure boats and especially of sail boats, to haul a dinghy behind the boat for use as a tender when it is desired to go ashore and the boat is anchored or moored off-shore; the dinghy being provided, for that purpose, with a small outboard motor. Before the boat goes on a cruise, the outboard motor is first brought in the ship, for obvious safety reasons. To do so, the dinghy is drawn against the heel of the boat, the motor is unfastened from the dinghy and hand-lifted to be hooked onto a storing bracket secured on the deck railing. A storing bracket of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,585 of Mar. 16, 1976. Reverse operation is carried out when the motor is again brought into and installed on the dingy.
It will be appreciated that, with the necessarily light dinghy not being firmly held against the boat and thus very easily rocked, these operations are not only tiresome but also quite dangerous, particularly if there is only one person to carry them out.